Alternate Story, Original made by Perentie Fan
by GTV2005
Summary: this was made by Perentie Fan. figured i do this since some didnt scroll down to see it.


Hey yo its gtv2005. I found this from the original user and decided to put it on here. This was the alternate ending for his Fic and since some didn't scroll down to see it. I figured I put it up on my account and show them that there was another ending for Sympthy for the Diva. Credits don't go to me. It goes to the owner Perentie Fan. A/N like him I don't own blood+ cause if I did. No way in hell I'd let diva be killed in the last episode.

Contrary to expectations, Riku's appearance had in fact changed a bit over the past three decades. Though instead of actual physical aging this was more his mastering of his chiropteran body's shape-shifting abilities. He'd managed to rework his body enough that he could look slightly older and taller, latter mid teens or so, with no effort. He could only revert to his "true" appearance with effort. Regardless he looked about the same and he hoped that Diva wouldn't mind the slight change.

Saya had already awakened several months ago and thus Diva now had the shrine to herself. It seemed thirty years was more or less an approximate number, though Saya may have woken differently before due to her trauma in Vietnam and memory loss. Regardless, Riku could sense Diva would be waking soon and had been spending every minute in her tomb. He had asked his daughters to remain at home until after Diva had awakened and for the tomb to stay sealed. He wanted to take no chances with Diva lashing out during her awakening.

He now sensed her stirring within the cocoon and soon two pale hands had pushed their way through the silk and begun to pull it apart. Women Diva was revealed bare as the day she was born, the clothes she had worn having been eaten away to dust by the strange silk her body produced. As typical her hair had grown very long in the intervening years. Riku's breath caught in his throat and he felt his eyes moisten. She was so beautiful.

She stared at him with interest, her eyes glowing a constant blue due to her state of hunger. Riku knew from what Hagi had told him that when first awakening a queen was usually only semi-lucid and her actions would be largely instinctual, and though she may not (in Saya's case at least) attack whoever came upon her in that state, she would have an intense desire for blood that would need to be sated quickly. Even after that it could take a while for the queen to regain her full faculties.

He knelt in front of Diva, wanting to embrace her but afraid of startling her. "D-Diva…" he stuttered, overcome by emotion.

She cocked her head a bit, looking confused but at the same time seeming to recognize her name. Soon she had taken hold of his hand and began to examine it curiously. She sniffed it, then idly licked the skin of his palm before pulling Riku's whole body close. He soon felt the prick of her fangs on his neck, followed by the rush of pleasure that always accompanied it. He embraced her, moaning a bit as she suckled.

She lapped at his neck hungrily, struggling to hold onto him even as he tried to get a better grip on her body, the bluish glow in her eyes flickering with arousal. She gasped and sighed in pleasure, sometimes changing to a growl of frustration with her inability to suck on him as hard as she wanted to, her body stiff from not being used for so long. Finally she could feel her hunger being sated and relaxed in his arms, Riku lying back on the cold stone floor without complaint as she settled into a comfortable pace of feeding. He stroked her hair and back, reassuring her she could do this as long as she wanted. He had brought along a good supply of blood packets to rejuvenate himself if need be.

Riku had thought she might not be ready for it so soon but was proven wrong as she promptly began tearing his clothes off. She didn't speak, and her eyes had begun shining again as she gasped and purred and moaned, grinding against him. Diva had satisfied thirty years of hunger for blood, now she wanted to start satisfying thirty years without sex. Riku realized it could be a while yet before he would be able to leave here with her and reunite her with her family in any presentable fashion. Being the polite, patient guy he was, he wouldn't do anything to rush her. It helped matters that he had really missed this too. Plus not needing sleep or food meant he was prepared for what Diva was going to put him through. Namely expressing her thirty years of pent-up energy in the form of several days of nearly constant, fierce sex instead of a bloody slaughter. This was only interrupted by periods of rest where Diva would sleep and Riku would lay there recovering enough to respond when she inevitably woke up for more.

By then she had worked off the excess desire and regained her awareness. Donning the elegant gown Riku had recently placed within the tomb, she carried the very drained and weary but happy Riku out to greet the sunrise of what promised to be the start of a life happier than she had ever dreamed possible. All because of one choice she had made on a whim one night on a ship, and the consequences that had made that choice evolve into so much more.


End file.
